


good for you

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: “I have this awful knot in my neck, I think I slept funny, that’s why I keep wincing when I turn my head in your direction.”
“Oh, I thought it was just because you had to look at my face. That’s a relief. Come here, let me see if I can fix it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was floating around in my head so i wrote it in like forty-five minutes. here you go just take it ok ~~I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ANYTHING SORRY MY SEXUALITY IS PURELY THEORETICAL~~

“I have this awful knot in my neck, I think I slept funny, that’s why I keep wincing when I turn my head in your direction.”

 

“Oh, I thought it was just because you had to look at my face. That’s a relief. Come here, let me see if I can fix it.”

 

Aaron scoots obligingly over to Alexander’s side of the couch. Alexander turns so his back is against the armrest, sits with his legs crossed, and Aaron sits in front of him, his back to him. Alexander presses his thumb experimentally to the curve of Aaron’s neck, and Aaron hisses an exhale.

 

“God damn, Aaron, you’re a mess! When was the last time someone did this for you?”

 

“No idea.”

 

“Do you ever, like, relax? Do you do anything to like de-stress ever?”

 

“Ow, fuck-- no, don’t stop-- you don’t do anything to de-stress either, I’m pretty sure.”

 

“Sometimes I get myself off, that’s always pretty helpful.” Aaron turns his head so Alexander can see him roll his eyes, and Alexander laughs. “Turn your head back so I can keep working on that knot.”

 

Aaron obliges, and Alexander says, “You know, I could do your whole back. If you wanted.”

 

“Sure.” _Fuck yes_. “Do you want me to lay down?”

 

So that’s how Aaron winds up lying on the couch with Alexander sitting on his ass. He had, admittedly, not realized just how tense he was until now, with Alexander’s hands kneading at the muscles in his back, and it’s been so long since anyone touched him like this and it feels so good that he’s actively trying not to make any more noise than soft sighs.

 

He comes to a few realizations at once. The first is that he is pretty sure Alex is hard. The second is that his shirt has slipped up a bit, exposing a few inches of skin on his back. The third is simply the thought _fucking finally_.

 

“Alex.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Alexander.”

 

This sends a jolt through Alexander; Aaron can feel him shiver. “Aaron,” he says, quietly.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Ten minutes later, Aaron is on his back, his pants and underwear on the floor and his legs hooked over Alexander’s shoulders. One of his hands is in Alexander’s hair, the other bracing himself so he doesn’t fall off the couch.

 

“Fuck, Alex-- _Alexander_ \-- please, god, _fuck, yes, don’t stop_ \--”

 

Alexander keeps going straight through Aaron’s climax, an arm over Aaron’s hips to keep them from bucking up, and Aaron cries out on his second orgasm, tears pricking at his eyes, overwhelmed in the best possible way.

 

“God, I could do this all day,” Alex says, when he pauses for breath, and Aaron, breathless, says, “Well, we have got the house to ourselves for the rest of the night.”

 

Alexander grins and drops his head back down.

 

“Don’t you want any-- anyth-- _jesus christ_ , do that again.”

 

After that, Aaron sits up, says, “Okay, that is probably the best head I’ve ever gotten in my life but I need a moment, let’s--uh--take a break.”

 

They heat up leftover pizza and then take their party to Aaron’s room. Aaron lays beside Alexander, casually sliding his leg between Alexander’s, and when Alexander unashamedly and unhesitantly rolls his hips to grind against Aaron’s thigh, Aaron realizes that Alex still hasn’t gotten off yet.

 

“Alexander, what do you need? What do you want?”

 

“Anything you’re willing to do. Anything,” Alexander says, tucking his face against the side of Aaron’s neck.

 

There is a flurry of discussion, and then a flurry of clothes being tossed to the floor, and Alexander is fishing a condom out of his wallet and Aaron is lying on his back and he is positively thrilled, he doesn’t think he’s had this much sex in one night since the beginning of his last relationship and here Alexander is, still eager and going, strong and and warm and sweet against Aaron, so focused on Aaron’s pleasure that he didn’t even seem to think of himself until now.

 

Alexander doesn’t last long, but he is committed to bringing Aaron off as well, and by the end of that neither of them have much energy left to do anything but curl up together.

 

“We should get cleaned up. I’m kind of gross,” says Alex.

 

“Ngh,” says Aaron, clinging to Alexander more tightly. Alexander laughs and rubs Aaron’s back.

 

“All right, if you insist,” he says, a smile in his voice.

 

They fall asleep together, and Aaron has never felt more safe in someone’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually supposed to be part of a different fic but it doesn't work there at all so here


End file.
